In His Arms
by gypsysue
Summary: Enter for the Love of Jasper contest. RE-added. Jasper has had a hard life, can he find a place where he fits in the world and if so, what part will Edward play. Slash E/J A/H


**'Love of Jasper One-Shot Contest'**

**Title: In His Arms**

**Pen name: gypsysue**

**Existing work: Do The Impossible**

**Primary Players: Jasper/Edward**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Ms Meyers is responsible for all this craziness**

**To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2:**  
**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/**

* * *

**In His Arms**

Looking out over the crowd as I finish up my last song for the night, I couldn't help but recall how I got here, playing six nights a week to sold out crowds at Em's. My life didn't start out on this happy note. I don't know who my parents are; I was taken into foster care the moment my mother popped me out. I hit the streets at fourteen with nothing but the clothes on my back, a garbage bag with extra clothes and Annabelle strapped to my back.

_Ah Annabelle_, oh how I love her. My one prized possession, a gift from one of my foster moms, Maria. She was a music teacher and after teaching me how to play the guitar, she decided I deserved to have one of my own. When she gave it to me my eyes bugged out of my head. I couldn't believe someone would give me something so beautiful, not to mention expensive. She's a Gibson Acoustic Hummingbird True Vintage, and the only love of my life.

Unfortunately, Maria died when I was fourteen and it was time to move on again. Her house had been the only safe place that I'd ever had and the scars I carry all over my torso and back are a constant reminder of just how good I'd had it with her. When she first saw them she cried for me and held me tight, promising me I would never have to live through that pain again. I could never tell her the origins of them, it was too painful; and really who wants to hear about the poor boy that was used as a human ashtray or to test the sharpness of his foster father's hunting knives. Let's not even think about the countless beatings, just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Fortunately for me she was right; after her death I was never hurt again. I up and left, deciding I could never go to another foster home again; not after Maria, not after spending all that time feeling safe and secure. I couldn't go back to another abusive home so I hit the streets and never looked back. I was finally free.

Free. What a beautiful word.

I walked the streets for weeks, sleeping wherever I could, eating out of garbage cans and just simply trying to survive when she found me. Rosalie Cullen was the wife of Emmett Cullen, the man that gave me my first and only job. Rose saw me going through a trash can and grabbed hold of me, pulling me up to face her.

"What the hell are you doing, boy? You can't be more than ten, where are your parents?" My cocky attitude kicked in then - yeah, I was a cocky and confident bastard - a byproduct of learning to live life on the streets and probably the most important lesson of them all.

"Hello darlin', just getting a little snack. Life's hard on the streets, you know? My name's Jasper, Jasper Whitlock and I'm fourteen. You are?"

She smiled at me, amusement dancing in her eyes. "I'm Rosalie Cullen, call me Rose. You know what Jasper, I think I'm going to take you home to meet my husband, he will get a kick out of you."

I don't know what I was thinking but I followed her. I didn't have anything better going on and she looked harmless enough. As it turned out, following her that day was the best decision of my life. They treated me like family from day one, putting me to work sweeping floors and washing dishes. One night I was playing Annabelle in my room when Emmett heard me and offered me an audition. He set me up on stage for my first gig and with that, my days of sweeping and washing dishes were over. I was sixteen at the time.

I finish up my set and wipe down Annabelle before placing her lovingly into her case and head on over to the bar for my usual after set drink. Water of course, Rose is still strict on my drinking even now. You would think now that I was twenty-four she would stop treating me like a baby, but old habits die hard and Rose is always the mother first and foremost. Who am I to argue? I'm not a big drinker anyway and I really only drink on special occasions with Em. Life is going great! I have a great job doing what I love, a family to call my own, and I have a home. That is a huge deal for me since I'd never really had a place to truly call home when I was growing up.

It sounded so good to me, home.

Em smacked me on the back, cheeky grin lighting up his face. "What are you so happy about, kid?"

"Just thinking back to how I got here and how lucky I am to actually have a place to call home." I reply honestly, sincerity ringing in my voice. Em's smile grew as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders giving me a semi side hug.

"You bring a lot into our lives too, Jasper. I've never seen Rose so happy, and the day she found you … it was like a hole in her heart had mended."

Rose wasn't able to have a child of her own and it devastated both her and Emmett. She was twenty-eight when she found me that day on the street, and to her I was an answered prayer. To this day she still can't talk about my parents; her response is always the same, _'what kind of parents just throws their child away?'_ My answer to her is always the same as well. _"What kind of person picks up strays off the street?"_ She would always smile and hug me, telling me, _"The crazy ones, Jasper, the crazy ones,"_ kissing my forehead and walking away.

I still relish Rose's mothering. I hadn't felt loved since Maria died and Rose is warming and calming, and I love her just as fiercely as she loves me. I started calling her mama after I had been with them for six months. The first time I did, her face lit up and she cried. Rose will always be the only mama I ever had. Maria was a good woman, kind and loving, but she wasn't motherly. She was a teacher who taught me all I knew. Rose is a mother; she treats me like a son should be treated. Emmett never tried to be my father; he knew I didn't need that, so he was my friend. We would get lots of questions about it but Em would shrug it off and make a joke of some kind. My favorite, and the one that causes him the most punishment, would be,_ 'Rose stepped out on me, but I took her back, kid and all, 'cause I'm good that way.'_

Not long after I moved in with Rose and Emmett, I met the rest of Emmett's family. The Cullen's are great people and have always treated me as if I was family, though I don't think they had a choice. Rose thrust me upon them and that was that. Carlisle, Em's dad, is a doctor and his mother, Esme, rivals Rose in the mothering department but learned early on not to tread on Rose's territory. Alice is Em's younger sister and she is adorable; even though she is only two years younger than me, she looks like a child. I dubbed her 'the pixie', much to her disdain. She made a pass at me one night after one of my sets and I had to explain to her that even though she was a beautiful girl, she wasn't my type. I'm gay. I've never had any issues with my sexuality; I knew I was gay at twelve. Rose and Em knew as well, I'd told them a few weeks after I moved in, but it was never a problem for them either. Edward, Em's other brother is my age and handsome to boot, all bronze hair and green eyes. We became fast friends, bonding over our music. He plays piano and some guitar and after Em gave me the gig playing at the club, Edward would sometimes accompany me on keyboard. Those were always fun nights.

"Baby boy?" It's Rose, no matter how hard I try; I can't get her to stop calling me that. "I'm taking you Christmas shopping tomorrow to finish up your list and mine."

"Fine mama, but can you please not call me that in public?" I give her a pleading look with the puppy dog eyes she can't resist. It may not work for her to stop calling me that altogether, but maybe it will save me some dignity in public. Rose is thirty-eight years old but she looks like she is closer to my age. It is weird having her call me "baby boy" or any one of the other nicknames she has for me in public. It is also funny the looks we get when I call her mama in public. I remember the day I tried to call her Rose 'cause I was tired of all the stares people would send our way. It's a day that will live in my memory forever and also the reason I will never again call Rose anything but mama to her face. She refused to talk to me for an entire day after what I dub 'the day I broke my mama's heart'. The devastated look on her face was enough to draw tears from me. I will never make that mistake again. Emmett cornered me and gave me a lecture that day about how I made the decision to call her mama and if I didn't want to do it for the rest of my life I shouldn't have started it in the first place. I couldn't argue. I love having Rose as my mother. I love calling her mama just to watch her eyes sparkle and I made a vow that day that no matter what anyone else thought, Rose's feelings would always come first. That is why I let her baby me so much and why she will be my mama till my dying day. I feel tears sting my eyes as I hear the woman herself speak again.

"Fine, sweetheart, I will refrain from all nicknames in public. Happy now?"

"Yes very, thanks, mama."

"Baby, are you crying? What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Nothing, mama, I'm just thinking about stuff. I love you and I will see you in the morning."

"If you're sure, baby. I love you too"

Nodding, I give her a kiss and make my way back to the stage to grab Annabelle. The club is closed and it's time to turn in. Shopping with Rose should be an endurance sport, though I doubt there is an Olympian alive that could keep up with my mama. I chuckle to myself at the thought as I head up the stairs. Rose finally allowed me to move out and take up residence in the apartment above the club. I love it there, though Rose still comes by every morning to bring me food and check on me and I still have to eat dinner at home every Sunday night. It was a battle I wouldn't have won without Em's help. Apparently ten years wasn't enough for Rose, she didn't want me to move out until I had met someone special to share my life with. That wasn't about to happen; yes I have dated, even had a few short term relationships but never found someone I wanted to share my life with completely. I have my family and that is all I need, it is more than I ever had. The only man to ever hold my attention is, for all intents and purposes, my uncle. Edward. Growing up, my attraction to him grew and grew, he got better looking every day and he had it all. Not only is he a beautiful man, he is funny, charming and intelligent. What can ya do, I got lucky in the family department and I cann't really complain that the love of my life is off limits. 'Whoa love of my life, when did that happen?' Shrugging it off, I continue up the stairs.

Once I get inside my apartment - which was fully decorated by Rose - I put Annabelle in her special stand and make my way to my room, grabbing my sleep pants and hitting the shower. While the water is warming up I think about shaving but decide against it, a bit of scruff never hurt anyone, though I'm sure I will hear about it in the morning. After I quickly brush my teeth, I jump under the shower and scrub off the sweat from the night. I finish up, then dry off and get dressed for bed. It's already 2:00am and I'm beyond beat. Knowing Rose will be here at the crack of dawn, as usual, I curl up under the covers in my king size bed and am out like a light the minute my head hits the pillow.

As suspected, Rose is banging on my bedroom door at 7:30am and I'm one unhappy camper. My body just feels like it went to sleep and is infuriated about being woken up. Unfortunately for me, Mama Rose isn't going anywhere and I know if I don't get my ass out of this bed she will be in here throwing cold water over me. Yes she has done that before and no, she has never had to repeat it since. I throw my legs over the bed and walk to the door. "I'm up mama; don't get ya panties in a twist."

"Jasper Whitlock, you will not speak to me in that manner!" She is yelling, but she can't quite contain the slight pull of her lips as she tries to hide her smile. Rose knows I get a lot of those phrases from Em and can't help but laugh at how much I take after him at times. She also gets, that even though I treat Em as a friend and don't need a father, that deep down I still consider Em to be my Pa.

"Sorry, mama," I duck my head to hide my own smirk, but my joy is evident in my voice and that's all it takes for Rose to laugh, smack me upside my head and tell me to get a move on.

"Breakfast is on the table, we leave in twenty minutes, so move it young man."

After I dress and eat, we jump in Rose's car and head off to the mall, making small talk along the way. When we pull into the car park things get a little crazy. It seems Alice is going to be joining us which Rose neglected to inform me about, probably 'cause she knew I would stay home. If shopping with Rose is an Olympic sport, shopping with Alice is like spending time in an insane asylum. She is intense and crazy and sometimes quite violent when she shops and if you get in the way of what she wants, look out, you might actually lose a body part. Now don't get me wrong, Alice is a sweet, caring and wonderful woman. She is kind and smart and funny but when it comes to shopping she's a little scary and a tad crazy. I stare down at Rose and give her the _'you have some serious explaining to do mama, and if I didn't love you so much I would kill you and they would never find the body' look'_ and she throws her head back and laughs then drags me over to where Alice is waiting.

Six hours – _six fucking hours_ – later and we are finally pulling up to the front of the club. I'm exhausted. Thank God I don't have to work tonight. Thank God tomorrow is Sunday and I can sleep in as it's the only day of the week Rose doesn't come over, 'cause she knows I will be home in the evening for dinner. I am pleased though, 'cause I have managed to get everyone their gifts for Christmas which is in a week. I'm really excited about Rose's present this year; well it's a joint present for Rose and Em. I got them plane tickets to Italy.

Rose has wanted to go for years. They were planning to go the year I came into their lives but put everything on hold for me. She taught me how to truly be a man, how to love, how to trust and how to live without fear. It took a long time for the last one. My fear was so embedded in my soul that it took Rose, Em and a therapist to help me deal with my issues after years of abuse. The baggage that was buried deep within my psyche surprised even me. My new family rebuilt me into the man I am today. I can look in the mirror and see more than just scars; I see me, a man worthy of love.

I finish up wrapping my gifts and head to bed. I'm way too tired to even eat and just like last night, I'm out as soon as my head hits the pillow. I wake up and look over my shoulder at the clock, 12:35pm. Man, I slept most of the day away. I stretch, grab my clothes and towel, hit the shower and get dressed. I have a few hours to kill before I have to leave for dinner so I decide to head downstairs to the club with Annabelle and get some practice in, maybe write a new song. All the thoughts that have been swimming through my head the last couple of days have made me dredge up some pretty painful memories. I decide to start writing, scratching down notes that will eventually form a new song to add to my play list. A song for Mama Rose, for everything she's done for me, still does for me. I finish writing the music and the lyrics and start singing:

Do you hear me whisper to you in my dreams  
Calling you to come rescue me  
You try to fight your way through the fog  
I am always just out of reach  
You tell me to hold on now  
You're gettin' there as fast as you can  
To pull me from my darkest hour  
To save my soul, to change my life

Feel you coming, feel you coming  
You're gonna make it all better now  
Feel you coming, you're gettin' there now  
You're gonna save my soul, change my life  
I make it hard on you

I don't feel it like you do  
You can see the doubt around me  
Not sure if trusting you is good  
My heart screams to you to give me time  
My head is holding me back  
My life is just so complicated  
Can you work me out

Feel you coming, feel you coming  
You're gonna make it all better now  
Feel you coming, you're gettin' there now  
You're gonna save my soul, save my soul, change my life

Clear my mind now, release the pain  
Let you carry it for a while  
Take a break from all that worries me  
You will make my days bright again  
Cure the blackness from my heart and mind  
Give my back the hope I desire  
Trust in you, let you guide me  
Show me the way life should really be

Feel you coming, feel you coming  
You're gonna make it all better now  
Feel you coming, you're gettin' there now  
You're gonna save my soul yeah save my soul

You're gonna change my life, make it better now  
Change my life yeah save my soul  
You saved my soul  
You saved my life

It's not until I hear the clapping that I realize I'm not alone. I was so wrapped up in getting the song right that I missed the sounds of people entering the building. I look up to see Rose, Em and the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life, sitting at one of the tables clapping. Edward, he gets more handsome every fucking time I see him. His beautiful green eyes are sparkling with unshed tears, his lips are pressed together making his jaw stand out and I just want to lick it. I am so wrapped up in my fantasy of nibbling on his jaw line that I actually miss what Rose has just said.

"Sorry, mama, what was that?" I ask and Edward raises his eyebrow in question. Am I drooling?

"I said that was beautiful, baby, did you just write that?"

"Yes, mama, I wrote it for you." Rose stands and the next thing I know, I'm in her arms and she is squeezing me so tight I actually have to fight for air.

"Mama, you're choking me." I manage to breathe out.

"Sorry sweetheart." She is sobbing into my neck as her grip loosens, "That was so beautiful." She kisses my cheek and lets me go, wiping her eyes in the process. Stepping back, she pulls me with her over to Em and Edward. "That was sweet of ya kid." Em says, slapping me on the back.

"Thanks, Em. Um, hi Edward." Did I just fucking stutter? Edward has never made me stutter before, what the fuck is wrong with me today?

"Hey Jasper, that was beautiful man." His tone is slightly more husky than normal and he is looking at me strangely. If I didn't know better, I would say he is fucking turned on.

"Thanks man, it's the least I can do, ya know, I don't know where I would be without them."

To distract myself from Edward, I look over my shoulder at the clock behind the bar and quickly make my apologies.

"God, sorry mama, I got so wrapped up in writing this new song, I totally lost track of time. Give me two seconds to get cleaned up and I will be ready to go."

"OK, baby boy, Em and I will head back over to the house and Edward can grab a lift back with you because the family is over there waiting on us."

"Why did ya come all the way over here instead of just calling?"

"We tried to call Jasper but you didn't answer the phone and you know Rose, she was in the car so fast I think my head is still spinning. We're just glad you're OK and you're just lucky you were singing that song as we came in or Rose would have had your guts for garters." Em laughs loudly as he finishes that sentence. I shudder, there was never a truer word spoken.

"Alright, see you in a few minutes mama, Em." I give Rose a kiss and Em a hug and head towards the stairs. Looking over my shoulder I call out, "You coming Edward or do you wanna stay down here and wait?"

"Right behind you Jazz." God, normally I hate that nickname but when it comes from his mouth it's just God damn sexy as hell. I shiver visibly.

"You OK Jazz? Ya not getting sick are ya?" I would have thought he was just being considerate if he didn't chuckle softly while saying that. He'd seen me shiver the first time and then again when he said 'Jazz' the second time. Bastard knows exactly what he is doing to me.

I turn and give him my own secret weapon, the smile that emphasizes my dimples, and reply, "No Edward, not sick, just horny," while continuing up the stairs, shaking my ass a little more on the way. I hear him swallow loudly and wonder what the fuck that's all about. As far as I know, Edward is straight. Well, he hasn't said anything to the contrary at least even though I have never seen him with a girl. Only that Bella Swan chick who he swears, up and down, is just a friend. Of course we all found out that was true when she announced her engagement last year to Jacob Black.

As we get inside the house, I tell Edward to make himself comfortable while I go get cleaned up. I jump in the shower and clean up for the second time today. When I'm done, I climb out to dry off and immediately notice my dilemma. I didn't bring a change of clothes in the bathroom with me and the shower is right near the lounge which means I have to walk past Edward in just a towel. Just the thought makes me hard. Oh, this is gonna be fun. Wrapping the towel tightly around my waist and holding a second one to my hair as I dry it, I make my way out of the bathroom and past Edward whose face seems to light up slightly as he swallows thickly, and ... was that a groan? I decide to test my theory on Edward's sexuality. Just as I get in front of him I drop the towel I'm drying my hair with and proceed to bend over to pick it up. My ass is pointing right into Edward's face and I give it a little extra sway on the way down. Next thing I know, I feel a hand ghost over my backside while I'm still bending down. I look over my shoulder to see Edward's hand on my ass, his face flushed and his eyes alight with lust. His eyes move up to reach mine and he freezes in place, hand still on my ass. He gulps and looks nervous but still keeps his hand in place.

"Edward, is there something you would like to tell me?" I smirk at him over my shoulder and shake my ass under his hand.

"Um, oh, eh, sorry Jasper." He looks mortified, but still the hand does not move. I have my answer now; Edward is gay and apparently has a thing for my ass. I wonder how many times I can think ass in a one minute period. That thought alone makes me chuckle but still his hand does not move.

"Edward, do you plan on keeping your hand on my ass all day, not that I mind at all, but if it's gonna stay there how about at least giving it a rub?"

Edward coughs a bit and then pulls it together, I'm sure he is going to remove his hand but instead he smirks at me and starts rubbing, adding his second hand and giving me a nice butt massage. A moan leaves my mouth without my consent, causing Edward to move his hands to my hips and pull me down onto his lap. I turn towards him to see what the hell he is doing when his lips crash onto mine. He tastes delicious. My body immediately takes over; my hand fisting in his hair, my tongue exploring his mouth, my body molding to his. It's absolute ecstasy. Finally, my mind catches up with my body and I pull away, breathing heavy from being so turned on.

"Edward, what the hell was that?"

"That was something I have wanted to do for years Jasper. Do you have any idea how fucking beautiful you are, how hard you make me every time you enter a room? Do you have any idea that because of you, I figured out I was gay? Do you have any idea that by the time I was twenty I was in love with you but too much of a pussy to tell you? Every time I thought I could get it out you were with someone else. That killed me; seeing you date other men when I wanted to be the only man that ever touched you." His eyes are burning with longing, love and lust during that confession and I feel like a dick. How could I have missed it, how did I not see all the signs? I pride myself on my gaydar but Edward always had me stumped. Now with his confession I just feel so stupid for missing it.

There was a part of me and it was quite a big part that didn't really register what he was saying. The only thing bouncing around my brain was the fact that I hurt him and that seeing me with other men hurt him. That's what makes me feel like a dick. He just told me the same things I had been thinking about him all these years, except for the men part. I never saw Edward with anyone in a romantic way, man or woman. I just don't know what to say so instead of saying anything I decide to show him. I grab his hand as I stand and lead him to my bedroom. As we enter I look towards the bed then back at Edward, raising an eyebrow, asking silently if this is what he wants. He nods his head and pulls me to him, this time the kiss is more passionate and less frantic. We walk over to the bed and he pushes me back gently, climbing on top, hovering over me as he looks me in the eye.

"Are you sure Jasper?"

I nod, too stunned to speak with my dream man in my bed. Life is beautiful. He lowers his head to kiss me again and then moves down my jaw line to my neck. I take the opportunity to make my fantasy come true and nibble on his jaw making my way down and back up again. Heavenly. Some might think that jumping into bed this soon would be more like a one night stand than the beginning of a relationship but this has been building in me for years and according to Edward it has been for him as well. After waiting so long just thinking this was a fantasy that could never come true, I'm not about to wait in case I wake up and find it's all a dream. His lips move down my neck to my chest and that's when I realize he is fully dressed and I'm all but naked, except for a towel.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Take your clothes off they are in the way." I smile when he looks at me. Jumping up, he sheds his clothes quickly and pulls my towel away while he's at it. Looking at him in all his naked glory is almost more than I can take and I moan appreciatively at the sight. He nods his head in silent agreement, letting me know he likes what he sees and climbs back on top of the bed. He resumes kissing my chest, taking one of my nipples into his mouth and biting down gently before swirling his tongue around it, making me moan out loud and causing my dick to twitch. I can't remember the last time I was this fucking hard. My hands roam his body as his mouth explores mine. His skin is soft but unyielding, his muscles flexing as he moves his way down my torso. His tongue slips into my belly button and I moan loudly, not only from the sensation but also because he is so close to where I want him to be.

Slowly, almost painfully so, he makes his way down and kisses the head of my cock. I groan and whisper "Please, Edward." He looks up at me through his eyelashes and smiles around the head of my cock before it disappears into his warm, wet mouth. His tongue flattens out at the bottom as he takes me all the way to the back of his throat, swallowing around the head. Pulling back up, he lets me fall from his mouth and I whimper at the loss. He moves down to my balls and sucks, licks and nibbles his way around them, slowly moving back up to my manhood before taking it back into his mouth and repeating the process over and over again. I'm about to lose my God damn mind when he finally keeps me in his mouth and starts to move up and down my shaft.

My hands automatically fist his hair and I hold him in place while I take over fucking his mouth. Next thing I feel are his fingers at my mouth asking for entrance, which I grant, and lube them up with my saliva. Once they are nice and wet I release them with a pop and his hand moves around to my backside, his fingers teasing my entrance. He slides one into me and my moaning grows louder, it just feels so damn good as he adds another finger, then another, stretching me. As his fingers move in and out I feel him brushing my prostate and my hips buck faster and faster. I am so close to releasing that when he suddenly stops, removing his mouth and fingers at the same time, I groan loudly. "What the fuck Edward? I was so fucking close."

"I want you to cum when I'm inside you, baby." OK, he can have whatever the hell he wants when he calls me 'baby' in that husky tone. I moan at the image and lean over to the bedside drawer for a condom and lube, hand them over and lie back to watch him prepare himself. He is just so fucking beautiful! I want to have him like this every fucking day of forever.

Once he has the condom on and is totally lubed up, he uses his fingers to re-lube me while kissing me tenderly. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to be inside you, loving you, fucking you till you scream my name with pleasure." His lips never leave mine during his speech as he places his cock at my entrance, teasing me with it while he speaks. "You're so fucking beautiful, I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you. Just thinking about you gets me hard. Do you have any idea what it's like to see someone you yearn for everyday and never be able to touch them?"

"Yes." I answer as I wrap my legs around him, using my feet to push him inside of me in one quick stroke, both of us groaning at the contact. He stills himself for a moment, letting me get accustomed to his size. He. Is. Huge. It takes a few seconds for the pain to subside, I will remember next time not to push him in so quickly. Once I'm ready I move my hips, letting him know he can move. Slowly he pulls out of me and equally as slow pushes back in. He repeats this over and over, never picking up pace, gently making love to me until it's more than I can take.

"Ung Edward, more, please, harder, faster. I need more, please?" I know I'm begging but it's so damn good and I just want to cum.

"Whatever you want, Jazz." He says as he throws my legs over his shoulder and grabs hold of my hips for leverage. He starts pumping into me faster and harder, moaning my name along with, "So fucking tight," and "Fuck Jazz, so good, won't last long." I know the feeling.

"Me too, darlin', me too. Keep going, don't stop. Oh fuck yeah, like that, Edward, fuck me." And he does just that, he's fucking me fast and hard and I'm loving every minute of it.

"Edward, I'm gonna ...ung damn fuck...cummmm." As I'm saying it I spray my seed all over both our chests, my breathing coming out in pants.

"God Jazz, so fucking good, oh God me too, fuck." He sreams as he cums inside me, filling the condom with his hot juices. He falls on top of me panting, trying to regain his breath.

"Jasper, that was just … amazing." He kisses me tenderly, almost reverently. In that moment, I feel like my heart is going to explode. I feel so much love for him right now. Running my fingers through his hair, I smile up at him and kiss his temple. "It was all that and so much more. I can't wait for a repeat, but Edward, I think we need to clean up and talk. We don't have much longer before we need to be at Rose's or you know she will send out a search party."

"OK." He sounds sad, like he never wants to leave this bed again. I get up and pull him with me, taking him to the shower. "No funny business, we don't have time for that right now, but maybe tonight if you're lucky." I smile, winking at him, which earns me a smile in return. We shower and dry each other off then get dressed, leaving the talking until we are done. Finally it's time to have the conversation. We take a seat on the couch and I begin.

"Edward, does anyone else know you're gay?" It's not the most important question but it's the most relevant at the moment.

"Yes, I told Carlisle and Esme three years ago, I didn't want anyone else knowing until I had the courage to come out to you. As you can see it took awhile. Alice found out two years ago when she kind of walked in on me and another guy, but that's a story for another time." He laughs at the memory, so I have to ask.

"Why is that so funny?"

"Well, she actually thought the guy was you before she got a good look." Oh he was dating my look a like. I find that to be too adorable for words.

"Edward, what do you want for us, from me? Was this just a one off or do you want more?" I close my eyes waiting for the answer, half afraid at what I might find if I look into his eyes.

"Jazz, didn't you listen to me before? I said I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for a few years now and I want us to be something, to go somewhere, I want us to work out." I sigh with relief and then feel a tear fall down the left side of my face. The emotions are too much, after spending the last couple of days remembering my past and thinking I would never find someone to love me the way Em loves Rose. At the time, I thought that I should be grateful for all I already had, 'cause my life is almost perfect as it is. Now hearing that the one man, the only man that has ever held my attention, wants to be with me is too much and my dam brakes slightly.

"I want that too Edward," I choke out.

His arms are wrapped around me instantly, holding me securely to him as he whispers soothing words in my ear, trying to get me to relax, "It's OK, baby, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, ever." I let his words sink in and the comfort he is offering me wash over my body, stilling the shaking flowing through me.

I hug him back fiercely and whisper softly in his ear. "I love you too, Edward." I reply, feeling the completeness of my life fall into place. We are pulled out of our moment by the phone; I know it will be Rose.

"Hello mama, we are on our way I promise, we'll be there in five minutes tops."

"OK baby, just hurry up. What's keeping you boys so long anyways, it's been almost an hour since we left ya there, did you get to playing music again?"

"No, mama." I can't lie to her, not ever, so I try to avoid it by adding, "Everything is fine we are leaving now and I will explain everything when I get there. I love you."

"Love you too, just hurry up." And with that she hangs up, but I hear the tone in her voice and know she suspects something. Maybe Alice spilled the beans on Edward being gay. I know Rose well but even I have no clue how she will react to Edward and I as a couple.

OK, it's time to face the music. "Come on Edward, we have to go, Rose will want a full explanation of why we took so long and we are going to have to tell her at dinner."

I am nervous about how Edward will take that but again he surprises me. "I wouldn't have it any other way, babe." And that is all it takes to calm my nerves. With Edward by my side I can, heck, WE can handle anything.

We pull up outside the house not ten minutes later and I take a deep breath as I get out of the car. Edward is at my side in an instant and pulls me close to him placing a chaste kiss on my lips. "You ready for this, love?"

"More than you will ever know," I reply grabbing the hand of my future to face the wrath of Mama Rose. I turn the knob of the front door and push it open, walking inside to face our families with Edward's hand firmly in mine.

We will face this, just like our future.

Together, and for the first time in my life I feel whole, complete and happy knowing that from now on I will be safe…

In His Arms.

**A/N  
Huge thanks to my Beta Dizzygrl28 for fixing my mistakes and helping me make better sense of my own words and going above and beyond the call of a Beta by rechecking a million and one times and for letting me PM her with constant questions lol**

Another huge thanks to Taloolah for fixing my tenses, running this through a multitued of Editing programs and working her teacher magic on it, without her we would all be clueless where this was going lol.

Also a huge thanks to stolenxsanity for her constant checks and rechecks and putting up with my badgering lol..love ya bb.

A special thanks to jaspersdarkangel for pushing me to get this done so she could read it and for giving me a few ideas during my progress. You rock bb and may just get me to read J/B and like it lol.

PolkaDotMamma for her encouragement and helping me fix my shit lol..love ya BB and LOVE LOVE LOVE Sketchbook Revelations, if you haven't read it, WTF are you waiting for, link is on my profile.

To Naelany, I will try to work in one tense anytime I need you to edit for me. I love you, thank you so much for beta'ing the hell out of this. You Rock to the extreme 3 For anyone that lives in a cave and hasn't read Naelany's work, well dudes, get to my profile click the link to her work and read, read, read. Her stuff kicks ass. Seriously stop reading right now and go check it out but come back after and read this, actually no read this first. I don't want you reading this after you have read her stuff. :D


End file.
